


shall we dance?

by tiniegyus



Series: Shorts [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniegyus/pseuds/tiniegyus
Summary: “Woojinnie,” Felix whined, tugging on the older man’s hand. “Teach me? Please?”





	shall we dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iris_Duncan_72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Duncan_72/gifts).



“Woojinnie,” Felix whined, tugging on the older man’s hand. “Teach me? Please?”

 

Woojin laughed. “Why do you want me to teach you? What about your brother? Or the Queen?”

 

Felix shook his head. “Mother’s busy today getting everything for the ball set up, and Channie is taking Minji and Minnie for a picnic.” The little boy pouted, widening his eyes dramatically. “Pleeeeeeease, Woojinnie? _Please?_ ”

 

“Put your eyes away, brat,” Woojin said. “You know that gives you an unfair advantage.” Felix didn’t listen, intensifying his pout until finally Woojin sighed. “Fine! I’ll teach you to dance.”

 

Felix cheered, his demeanor instantly changing as a big smile spread across his face. “Yes! Thank you, Woojinnie, you’re the best!” As he spoke he dragged Woojin down the halls, his grip on the older man’s hand tight.

 

Woojin smiled and shook his head. “I’m whipped, is what I am.”

 

Felix stopped walking and frowned up at him. “What does that mean?”

 

“It means,” Woojin said, reaching out with his free hand to ruffle Felix’s hair, “that I can’t say no to you, little prince.”

 

“Good,” Felix replied matter-of-factly, dragging Woojin forward again. “Mother and Father and Channie like to say no to me _all the time._ I need someone on my side.” The young boy pushed at the doors to the secondary ballroom, the one not being used for the upcoming ball, and pulled Woojin in behind him. “Especially because Channie barely has time for me anymore, now that he’s got Minnie."

 

“Seungmin is two and you’re ten,” Woojin’s voice was full of amusement, “so of course Chan is going to pay more attention to him.”

 

Felix shook his head and scowled. “I don’t care how old he is! I was here first.”

 

Woojin laughed delightedly. “Are you jealous of your nephew?”

 

Felix’s nose wrinkled. “Don’t call him that! He’s not my nephew; I’m not an uncle - uncles are all old men, like _you_ , not me.”

 

“Old?” Woojin gasped, throwing a hand over his heart. “You think I’m _old_?”

 

Felix giggled. “You’re over twenty, that’s _ancient_.”

 

“Oh, am I?” Woojin’s eyes glinted as he took a step closer to the little boy, his face carefully blank. Felix’s eyes widened and he let go of Woojin’s hand as he took a step back. “Could an old man do this?”

 

Felix shrieked as Woojin lunged at him, darting away as fast as his little legs could take him. That wasn’t very far, however, and soon Woojin grabbed him, lifting him up into the air and swinging him around. “Woojinnie! Put me down!” Felix laughed, wrapping his arms around Woojinn’s neck.

 

“Never!” Woojin declared, even as he spun to a stop. “You’re _my_ little prince now!”

 

“Fine,” Felix said, clearly pouting again although Woojin could not see his face. He wrapped his legs around Woojin’s waist, then loosened his arms and leaned back so Woojin could see the unimpressed look he wore. “I guess I’ll just stay here then. You can carry me around _forever_.”

 

“Well, on that note.” Woojin had barely finished speaking when he let go of Felix. Without his tight grip around Woojin’s neck, Felix began to fall, just barely regaining his hold in time.

 

“Meanie,” he pouted.

 

Woojin laughed. “You know I’m just kidding, little prince. I’d never let you fall.”

 

“I know,” Felix said quietly. For a moment they just stood there, Felix in Woojin’s arms as he swayed slightly back and forth to a silent melody. “Woojinnie?” Felix asked softly.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can you teach me to dance now?”

 

Woojin laughed and bent over to set the little boy down. “Yes, Felix, I can teach you to dance now. What music should we practice to, though?”

 

Felix smiles hopefully. “Can you sing, Woojinnie?”

 

“You want me to sing? How do you even know I can?”

 

“Please!” Felix nodded eagerly. “I heard you one time when I was hiding in the tree in the garden and you went for a walk. Your voice is so pretty. Please, Woojinnie, _please_ sing for me.”

 

“Alright, I will.” Woojin held out his hands, waiting for Felix to take them. “We’re just going to focus on the feet for now, okay?”

 

Felix nodded and Woojin set about trying to teach him the steps for a waltz. It soon became clear, after the fifth time he tripped, however, that Felix was incredibly clumsy.

 

“I don’t get it!” He exclaimed, ripping his hands from Woojin’s after falling again. “Why can’t I do it!”

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” said Woojin soothingly. “You’re not going to be required to dance at a ball until you’re at least fifteen. You’ve got time to learn.”

 

“I just can’t move my feet right,” Felix said miserably, ignoring Woojin. “I don’t get it, it’s not that hard.”

 

“Well…” Woojin said hesitantly. “I have another idea if you want to try that.”

 

Felix looked up at Woojin, his eyes glassy from unshed tears. “What?”

 

Woojin held out his hands again. “Stand on my feet, okay?”

 

This was how the Queen found them later, Felix standing on Woojin’s toes as the older man sang and waltzed them around the room. “You boys look like you’re having fun,” she said, a smile on her face. “I’m afraid I have to break things up, however.”

 

“Aww, Mother!”

 

She shook her head, by now immune to Felix’s pout. “Don’t even try that, young man. It’s almost time for supper, you need to come get washed up.”

 

“But I wanna stay with Woojin!”

 

“Hey,” Woojin said, reaching out to ruffle Felix’s hair, smiling when he glared up at Woojin through his messy bangs. “Listen to your mother, okay? I’ll see you at dinner.”

 

“Promise?” Felix asked, holding out his pinky.

 

Woojin laughed and linked their fingers. “Promise. Now go! The sooner you get washed up, the sooner we can see each other again.”

 

Felix’s face lit up and he dashed across the room, grabbing his mother’s hand and trying to tug her out the door. “Come on! We gotta go!”

 

“Hold on, Felix, I’m coming.” Turning back to Woojin she mouthed, _thank you,_ before following her son out the door. Woojin smiled fondly after them as they went. Felix may be a handful, but really, he adored the little boy. With a sigh he closed his eyes began to sing again, waltzing himself and an invisible partner around the ballroom. It really had been too long since he’d spent an afternoon having so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a prompt list! the prompt was "Teach me?" i turned it into a deleted scene from a longer woolix fic i'm currently working on. if you're interested in seeing what happens, subscribe to find out!
> 
> please leave comments and kudos i'm thirsty for validation
> 
> thanks to iridescentmusings for proofreading this for me!!
> 
> you can anon message me at curiouscat.me/sunsmilehobi
> 
> find me on twitter @tiniegyus


End file.
